


Austauschjahr

by AsoIaF_Jess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsoIaF_Jess/pseuds/AsoIaF_Jess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome verbringt etwas Zeit zu hause, Inuyasha kommt vorbei um sie abzuholen. <br/>Er schlägt dabei vor, dass sie ein volles Jahr im Mittelalter verbringt, um schneller mit Naraku fertig zu werden, anstatt ständig hin und her zu reisen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austauschjahr

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen ihn jetzt anzusehen, vor allem aus Angst er würde meine Bedürftigkeit an meinen Augen ablesen können. "Dumme Kuh!" Schimpfte ich mich selbst in meinem Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte." Sagte ich lahm, um ihm einfach kein Argument zu geben, das er widerlegen könnte. "Natürlich kannst du. Du würdest doch sowieso nicht ewig hier bleiben, oder? Wenn du mit deiner Schule da fertig bist, wolltest du doch weg." Er spazierte wie selbstverständlich durch mein Zimmer und schaute sich all die Kleinigkeiten an die sich im laufe meiner Kindheit angesammelt hatten. Irgendwie war es schon komisch ihm dabei zuzuschauen, in seiner roten Kriegertracht inmitten meiner Sammlung von Kuscheltieren, Schneekugeln und Schulsachen. Er passte so überhaupt nicht hierher, aber wahrscheinlich dachte er genau dasselbe wenn ich in meiner Schuluniform in Kaedes Hütte saß oder durch die mittelalterlichen Dörfchen mit meinem Fahrrad fuhr. Aber darum ging es nun einmal: Konnte ich es ein Jahr dort aushalten, ohne ab und zu in meine Realität zurückzukehren? Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf mein Bett. "Natürlich habe ich nicht vor immer in meinem Kinderzimmer wohnen zu bleiben, aber ich dachte daran an eine Uni zu gehen... Nicht ins Mittelalter! " Nervös fuhren meine Finger durch meine Haare. Was würde er dazu sagen?   
"Ein Jahr mehr oder weniger, du bist wie alt? 17? Selbst bei den Menschen ist das noch jung. Ich habe 50 Jahre an einem Baum gehangen."   
"Upps!" Ich wurde rot... "Ich könnte jetzt so etwas erwidern wie: du warst an deiner Lage ja auch selbst schuld." Nach kurzem Nachdenken lies ich das aber sein. Inuyashas Blick blieb gefährlich lange auf meinem Tagebuch; also hüpfte ich auf, zu meinem Schreibtisch und lies es schnell in meiner Schublade verschwinden. Das letzte was er jetzt sehen sollte waren meine Zeichnungen von gestern. Inuyasha in einem Hundekörbchen, Inuyasha mit einer Jeans und T-Shirt. Obwohl ich persönlich die Zeichnung von ihm, wie er im Sprung ein Stöckchen fing ja sehr gelungen fand. "Und niedlich." Meine Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen noch dunkleren Rotton an.   
"Du, mein Leben hier macht ja nicht einfach Pause nur weil ich weg bin. Meine Freunde hätten dann schon ihren Abschluss und wären weg, wenn ich zurückkomme... Ich lehnte mich an meine Kommode und schaute ihn an. "Ich würde den Anschluss an mein Welt verlieren. Du bist unsterblich oder? Du kannst immer wieder neu anfangen." Er wurde ungeduldig: "Denkst du mir hat das nichts ausgemacht? Ich würde auch lieber was anderes tun, als diesem Naraku hinterherzujagen. Aber je schneller das erledigt ist, umso schneller kannst du zurück." Er griff nach der Schachtel Oreos auf meinem Schreibtisch. Trotz der angespannten Atmosphäre musste ich kichern. "Das kann man essen, weißt du?" Seine Augenbraue hob sich fragend. "Die sind schwarz, ich habe noch kein schwarzes Essen gesehen." Ich ging zu ihm, nahm im die Packung aus der Hand- "Pfote" dachte ein Teil meines Gehirns- und stopfte mir einen Keks ganz in den Mund. "Siehst du?" Nuschelte ich.   
Er spießte einen Keks auf seine Kralle und roch erneut daran, seine Ohren zuckten synchron mit seiner Nase. Schließlich biss er ein Stück ab, wobei seine Miene nach wie vor septisch blieb. Endlich nach ein paar mal Kauen sah er nicht mehr aus wir ein Kleinkind, dem man Brokkoli zum ersten Mal vorsetzt. Ich fand es unheimlich spannend zu sehen, wie er solche Kleinigkeiten aufnahm. Meine Faszination hätte mir peinlich sein sollen, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen ihn nicht zu beobachten. Mit seinem dritten Keks im Mund wandte er sich wieder mir zu. "Also was ist jetzt?" Nuschelte er, den Mund voller Oreo Krümel.   
"Ein Jahr... Und wie soll ich das erklären?" Eigentlich sagte ich das mehr zu mir als zu ihm. Denn die Entscheidung war eigentlich schon gefallen in der Minute in der er mich gefragt hatte. "Was hat du denn bis jetzt so gesagt?" Fragte er während er sich auf meinen Teppich setzte, die Beine ausgestreckt.  
Ich hockte mich neben ihn, kniend, ich hatte schließlich immer noch meine Schuluniform an. "Meine Ausrede war, dass ich krank wäre, zu krank für die Schule, aber nicht so krank, dass ich nicht ab und zu mal wieder auftauchen kann.... Ich weiß auch nicht... Was für eine Krankheit würde mich denn ein Jahr lang verstecken, aber keine ... Naja... Offensichtlichen Anzeichen hinterlassen?" Ich lehnte meinen Rücken an mein Bettgestell und atmete aus. Was waren schon ein paar peinliche Begegnungen im Vergleich zur Rettung der Welt... Sozusagen, ich wollte ja nicht übertreiben. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und schaute Inuyasha an. Ein Teil von mir wollte aufspringen, mit ihm durch die Zeit reisen und Dämonen verkloppen, ein anderer Teil von mir hatte Angst, dass seine Welt mich im Lauf eines Jahres komplett verschlingen würde. Wortwörtlich und in einer weniger dramatischen Variante metaphorisch. Könnte ich überhaupt noch normal vor mich hin leben, nach den Abenteuern in der Vergangenheit? Wenn man meine Freundinnen fragen würde, würden die bestimmt antworten, dass ich schon seit ner Weile nicht mehr in der Realität lebte. "Wann willst du los?" Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, er hatte verstanden. "Ich würde sagen morgen Abend. Oder übermorgen früh." Fügte er schnell hinzu als er meinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ohhhhh ich muss noch einkaufen gehen."   
Inuyasha sah neugierig aus. "Meinst du du könntest noch ein paar -" "Von den Oreo Keksen kaufen?" Schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. "Ja, du kannst auch mitkommen. Falls du bereit bist normale Kleidung anzuziehen." Er sah beleidigt aus und machte eine Geste auf seine Kluft. "Normal für diese Welt, Inuyasha."  
Mit einem unschuldigen Achselzucken nahm er meinen Einwand an und schüttelte die restlichen Kekskrümel aus der Packung in seinen Mund.


End file.
